oneshot: SAILOR POR SIEMPRE
by DarkCryonic
Summary: Serena "A ratos, el tiempo parecía volverse lento; como si las personas que pasaban a mi lado se detuvieran en medio del aire y pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos."


**De la serie de anime: Sailor Moon  
Categoría: Oneshot.  
Estilo: Psicológico.**

**Sailor por siempre.**

**Por DarkCryonic.**

**Parque pingüino, 15 PM.**

**--¡¡Vamos chicas! No hagan ese tipo de bromas. Michiru y Haruka son tan unidas como siempre. No puedo creer lo que dicen.** --Dije mientras me sentaba junto a Mina en el césped. Lita miró sus manos sin decir nada. Rei no dijo nada por un segundo, pero luego me miró con fijeza y dijo:

**--Pero es verdad. Yo misma vi cuando Haruka se llevaba sus cosas en su automóvil. Aunque cuando le pregunté a Setsuna, no quiso hablar de ello.**

**--No... es mentira...--** Dije tratando de quitar la imagen de mi cabeza.

**--Hotaru me dijo que Michiru no ha salido de casa estos días.--** Agregó Lita con seriedad

**--Yo pienso que sólo es un enojo pasajero.** --Dijo Mina que parecía creer como yo que todo era una mala broma del destino.

Rei miró los árboles a lo lejos y sonrió.

**--Al fin de cuentas, un amor así no podía durar...**

**--¿Qué?--** Pregunté sin entender. Rei no era de las que acostumbraba a hacer ese tipo de comentarios.

**--Lo que escuchaste...** --Dijo Rei. Lita miró hacia otro lado como no queriendo intervenir en la conversación.

Mina se recostó en el suelo y dijo:

**--No notan que las nubes se ven diferentes el día de hoy.**

Elevé la vista al cielo y no noté nada distinto, más que la extraña sensación que sentía en el pecho. No podía entender la actitud de las chicas. Esa frialdad con que hablaban de Michiru y Haruka, como si no conocieran todo lo que habían pasado, como si su amor no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir cualquier problema que se les viniera encima.

Me puse de pie lentamente. Ellas no dijeron nada. Las miré una a una y me fui a casa. No pude dejar de pensar en ellas, en esa sensación. ¿Por qué parecía ser que sólo yo lamentaba verdaderamente lo que estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué sólo yo me daba cuenta de la atmósfera extraña que parecía rodear a las que alguna vez nos habíamos llamado Sailor Scouts y amigas?

A ratos, el tiempo parecía volverse lento; como si las personas que pasaban a mi lado se detuvieran en medio del aire y pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos. Los latidos de mi corazón se volvían ligeros y calmos, era como si rompiera una dimensión y entrara en otra más cercana al silencio.

El tema de Haruka y Michiru había calado hondo en mi cabeza, era como despertar de repente en otra realidad que no era la mía, ni la de ellas. Todo parecía cambiar muy rápido, demasiado veloz como para percatarme de la totalidad de los detalles. Tontamente llevé mi mano a mi frente y pude comprobar que estaba fría; no podía echarle la culpa a la fiebre de todas mis dudas y preguntas...

Cuando llegué a casa, subí a mi cuarto y me recosté en la cama. Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar mientras el mundo seguía girando a mí alrededor sin detenerse a darme tiempo de recuperar el aire y pensar todo en quietud. El rostro de Haruka y Michiru venían una y otra vez a mi mente. Mi espíritu se negaba a los comentarios. Era como decir que Darién y yo estábamos separados. Cerré mis ojos y me concentré en mi respiración. Debía dejar de preocuparme. En última instancia, si tenía algo de verdad, yo no era nadie para cambiarlo. Sólo me quedaba pedir al cielo que no fuera verdad.

**------------- **

**Días después**

**--Vamos Haruka. Si te puedo ayudar en lo que sea... Debes decírmelo.--** Dije tomando una de sus manos.

**--Te lo agradezco, Cabeza de Bombón. Pero no puedes ayudarme está vez.--** Dijo mientras miraba el suelo a sus pies.

**--Está bien. No te molestaré más.** --Dije.

Haruka sonrió. Era la primera vez desde que nos habíamos encontrado que le veía sonreír. Le invité a tomarse un café. Aceptó con algo de resistencia. Parecía volverse ante mis ojos la de siempre, pero sus palabras no sonaban igual, y sus ojos parecían perdidos en algún otro lugar que no lograba alcanzar. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué parecía desmoronarse el mundo que creía conocer sin poder evitarlo? Estas eran alguna de las preguntas que me invadían mientras le escuchaba hablar sobre las trivialidades de su vida.

**-----------------------------------------**

**Casa de Rei**

**--Pero Rei, no pensé que fueras a irte. ¿Quién se quedará a cargo del templo de tu abuelo?** --Le pregunté mientras la veía arreglar una maleta con sus cosas.

**Nícolas se quedará. Además el abuelo lo ha preparado para ser el sucesor... He dejado pasar demasiado tiempo... Tengo que ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva... --**Dijo mientras revisaba su closet.

**--¿Por cuánto tiempo estarás lejos?--** Pregunté tratando de adivinar cuantas cosas se estaba llevando...

**--No lo sé.--** Me respondió girando sobre sus talones, mientras su mirada se clavaba en los árboles fuera de la ventana de su cuarto. La brisa parecía volverse viento. Las cosas parecían cambiar tan rápido.-- **Serena...--** Dijo Rei mirándome con la intención de decirme algo que tenía cierta importancia.

**--¿Sí?**

**--Nada.--** Dijo mirando hacia otro lado. --**Sólo era una tontería**...-- Dijo volviendo a poner cosas en su maleta.

Mi corazón se apretó con fuerza en mi pecho. Traté de decirle algo, pero por primera vez no sabía que decir. No quería sonar tonta o infantil dándole excusas sin valor para que no se fuera... ¿Qué estaba pasando?

**-----------------------------**

**Casa de Serena...**

**--Serena, ¿te sientes bien?** --Preguntó Ami.

**--Sí.** --Respondí. Ella se sentó frente a mí y me miró fijamente. **--¿Quieres decirme algo?--** Le pregunté.

**--Sí.--** Dijo Ami. **--Bueno, yo... me voy a Alemania.**

**--¿Qué?--** Pregunté. No estaba preparada para escuchar al así. Podía jurar que el destino se estaba burlando descaradamente de mí.

**--Sí, la Facultad de Medicina de una de la más importantes universidades de allá, me ofreció terminar mis estudios.**

**--Es buenísimo.** --Dije con cara de alegría mientras un escalofrío recorría mi espalda a toda velocidad.

**--Sí, lo sé. Me voy dentro de un par de días. Justo después de que se vaya Rei.**

Me levanté del sofá con tranquilidad, tratando de parecer la misma de siempre. Caminé hacia la ventana que daba al jardín delantero de la casa. Afuera todo parecía calmado. El sol cubría el jardín dándole un brillo distinto y alegre a las flores que contrastaba irónicamente con mi estado de ánimo.

**--------------------------**

**--Pero Mina, no te das cuenta de que algo extraño está sucediendo.**

**--¿Extraño?**

**--Primero, Haruka y Michiru se separan; luego, Rei decide irse y ahora Ami se va también.**

**--No veo lo extraño.--** Dijo Mina mirando su helado de chocolate. Hice un esfuerzo por no levantarme del asiento de la heladería y abofetearla para que saliera de esa expresión demasiado calmada que parecía tener. **--Serena, es la vida. No creías que siempre seríamos las mismas o que quedaríamos igual para siempre.**

**--¿Qué? Pero ¿por qué no puede ser así? Juntas hasta el fin.**

**--Suena ideal, pero recuerda que no vivimos en un sueño. Todas tenemos vidas por vivir. Y tú deberías empezar a vivir la tuya junto a Darién.**

**--¿Vivir? Y Tokyo de Cristal, ¿Qué hay con Tokyo de Cristal?**

**--Nada.--**Dijo Mina.-**- Vendrá cuando sea el tiempo.**

**--Suenas tan extraña.**

**--Puede ser. Pero está soy yo. Mina Aino, una chica que tiene un camino por recorrer y que no sabe dónde terminará.** --Dijo clavando sus ojos en los míos por un eterno segundo. Luego miró el reloj en la pared y se levantó.--** Es hora de ir a casa. Tengo cosas que preparar para mañana.**

**--Lo sé. **--Dije sin levantarme.

**--Adiós, Serena.** --Dijo poniendo la mano en mi hombro antes de alejarse.

**--Adiós.--** Murmuré.

**---------------------------------------------**

**Mina**

"**Lo siento, Serena. Pero no puedo ayudarte a entender todo lo que sucede. Aún hay demasiadas cosas que ni yo misma entiendo".--** Pensé alejándome de la Heladería**.--"El frío de la brisa me ayudaría a pensar mejor. En algo si tenía razón Serena, algo extraño parecía suceder..."**

**------------------------ **

**Momentos después**

Mi esperanza en la Sailor del amor había sido deshecha. Parecía más fría y práctica de lo normal. Me levanté de mi silla y salí. El viento fresco de la tarde me haría bien. Caminé lentamente por las calles rumbo a casa. Por un instante creí distinguir a Lita en la vereda del frente, pero la multitud me hacia imposible comprobarlo.

**--Tokyo de Cristal parece desmoronarse a mí alrededor.** --Dije bajando los ojos y observando la acera.

**--¿Lo crees así?--** Preguntó una voz amiga a mis espaldas.

**--Setsuna... que gusto verte... te he echado mucho de menos...** --Dije contenta al ver a Setsuna. Ella podría tener respuestas para mí.

**--¿Si? Entonces, ¿por qué no me has llamado?**

**--No sabía si hacerlo...**

**--Entiendo... Lo dices por Michiru y Haruka.**

**--Sí.**

**--No debes preocuparte. Ellas creen que separadas las cosas estarán mejor.**

**--Yo no lo creo**.-- Dije con algo de tristeza. Setsuna me miraba con la misma calma con que lo había hecho Mina minutos antes. ¿Por qué era sólo yo quien sufría?

**--Las cosas cambian y no debemos aferrarnos tontamente al pasado y a lo cotidiano.**

**--¿Aferrarnos?**

**--Sí, aferrarnos. El aferrarnos nos hace temer el futuro y no nos permite evolucionar. No es bueno quedarse en un solo lugar y en un solo tiempo. Es como congelarse mientras los demás se mueven a tu alrededor.**

**--Pero no quiero que...**

**--¿Querer?... No debes pensar sólo en ti. Te has preguntado que quieren los demás. ¿Qué quiere en verdad Haruka o Michiru?...**

**--Tratas de insinuar que no me preocupo de Haruka o de Michiru o de alguien más.**

**--Sólo digo que no debes verlo todo desde tu punto de vista. Las cosas tienen otros matices desde otros ojos.**

**--Me siento extraña. Nunca me habías hablado así.** --Dije mirándola con detenimiento. Ella sonrió. La gente a nuestro alrededor seguía su trayecto junto a nosotras como si no se dieran cuenta de lo importante que era nuestra conversación. Las sailor scouts estaban separándose. No habría nadie para defenderlos de las futuras amenazas.

**--Siento si fui hiriente. Pero ya es tiempo de que madurez.**

**--Lo sé.**

**--Ahora debo dejarte. Hotaru me espera en casa.**

**--Adiós.**

**--Adiós princesa.--** Dijo echándose a caminar en dirección contraria a la mía.

Me quedé estática por unos minutos. Mi cerebro necesitaba tiempo para digerir sus palabras y sus ideas sobre nuestro futuro. Si estaba escrito en las estrellas que algún día nos alejaríamos para siempre, no podía creerlo. Sólo podía pensar que algo extraño estaba sucediendo y que algo me impedía verlo claramente. Podía ser cierto que era una egoísta y que me aferraba inútilmente a un pasado que se negaba a ser parte de nuestro futuro.

Caminé hacia casa. Cada paso era una imagen de alguna de las chicas o de alguna de nuestras batallas más memorables. Mi corazón latía con calma, parecía entender mejor que yo, todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Cuando estaba a metros de mi casa me di cuenta de que no caminaba sola. A mi lado, en la calle, Haruka montada en su motocicleta avanzaba lentamente.¿Desde cuándo me seguía? No tenía ni la menor idea. Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me había percatado de su compañía.

Se quitó el casco y me sonrió. Agradecí con toda el alma esa muestra de alegría, aunque fuera un simple sonrisa.

**--¿Cómo has estado, Cabeza de Bombón?** --Me preguntó mientras estacionaba la motocicleta junto a la vereda.

**--Algo confundida, pero bien.--** Respondí. Haruka miró a mis ojos por un instante y luego bajó la vista como si hubiera entendido todo en un segundo.

**--Todos lo hemos estado este último tiempo...--** Dijo.

**--Te invito un refresco para que hablemos.** --Dije tomándola del brazo y encaminándonos hasta el interior de la casa.

**--¿Cómo están las cosas?** --Preguntó Haruka antes de probar el jugo de naranjas.

**--Supongo que bien**.-- Contesté mirando mi vaso. Haruka guardó silencio por unos segundos y luego dijo:

**--Veo que las cosas no han cambiado.**

**--Si han cambiado.** --Dije. **--Rei se va, Mina no parece la de siempre, Ami se va a Alemania, Setsuna me dijo cosas que nunca antes me había dicho... Lita está desaparecida, tú...**

**--¿Yo?**

**--Bueno, ya sabes**.-- Dije bajando la vista.

**--Entiendo.--**Dijo mirando por la ventana que daba al jardín. **--Entonces es verdad todo lo que creí. Todo cambia. ¿Qué harás tú, Serena?**

**--¿Yo? ¿hacer?**

**--Sí.**

**--Bueno, no lo sé. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que alguna vez exista Tokyo de cristal.**

**--Ya me había olvidado de eso.** Dijo Haruka. --**Setsuna no ha dicho nada sobre algún cambio en el futuro, por lo que no debes preocuparte de Tokyo de cristal.--** Dijo mirándome con tranquilidad.

**--Yo no estaría tan segura. Quizás los tiempos no están para tanta mística. Tokyo de cristal nació como un sueño, como la continuación del Milenio de plata; quizás sea una repetición del pasado y su fin será el mismo.**

Haruka me miró con fijeza. Pude notar que no estaba de acuerdo con mis palabras. Tomó un poco de jugo. Yo no dije más, ya que era obvio que Haruka tenía algo que decir y necesitaba tiempo para hacerlo. Instintivamente toqué el cristal de plata en mi pecho, único recuerdo de mi madre lunar. Lo saqué de su broche y lo dejé sobre la mesa. La luz de la ventana lo hacia brillar y proyectar la luz multicolor sobre la habitación. Sonreí. La belleza del espectáculo lo valía. Haruka miró el cristal por unos instantes.

**--Cristales... son tan bellos y parecen tan frágiles... pero es un error. Su belleza no disminuye su resistencia.--** Dijo mientras su ojos se entrecerraban, concentrándose en el espectáculo multicolor.-- **Tokyo de cristal es millones de veces más grande que este cristal. Entonces, su fuerza debe ser millones de veces mayor y quizás aún más...**

**--Se lo que quieres decir**. --Dije.

**--Entonces... ¿por qué te preocupas tanto? Sabías muy bien que algún día todo cambiaría. Hoy, mañana... da igual. Lo que no debes olvidar es que todos estamos junto a ti en espíritu. Siempre las sailor scouts volverán si es necesario que lo hagan.**

**--Lo sé. Muy dentro de mí, lo sé. Pero no puedo evitar tener dudas sobre esto. Quizás soy muy egoísta, como dijo Setsuna.**

**--¿Egoísta? Jajajajaa...**

**--No te rías. Es muy serio.**

**--Si fueras egoísta, no estarías tan preocupada por todo. Más bien eres temerosa. --**Dijo Haruka echando su espalda en el respaldo de su silla y elevando los ojos hacia el cielo multicolor.

**--¿Temerosa?**

**--Sí. Tienes miedo del cambio. De que te dejemos sola. A nadie le gusta estar solo. Eso lo sé. Pero a veces es necesario estarlo para pensar las cosas mejor**.-- Dijo Haruka. Por un momento sentí que hablaba de Michiru y ella.

**--Pensar... puede ser.**

**--Las cosas cambian por algo. Muchas veces no sabemos si para bien o para mal; pero vale el riesgo cuando el motivo es lograr ser mejor y más feliz; aunque tengamos que desatarnos de nuestro pasado.--** Dijo mirando nuevamente el cristal.

_**--"Te refieres a Michiru, lo haces por ella"--**_ Pensé. Haruka clavó su mirada en mí como si hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos. Luego se puso de pie.

**--Es hora de irme. El entrenador me espera.**

**--Haruka...**

**--Nos vemos otro día.--** Dijo sonriendo y alejándose sin darme tiempo a acompañarle a la puerta.

Miré mi cristal, sentí que mi vista se nublaba y unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron por mi rostro. No sabía si este cambio sería bueno; sólo estaba segura de que mi corazón latía más rápido de lo común, como si quisiera prevenirme de alguna cosa. Sólo quedaba esperar. Y ver frente a frente el fin que se acercaba con fuerza. El destino de las sailors estaba en juego.

Tenía que hacer algo para que todo fuera como antes. Era verdad, tenía que hacer algo. No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados. Debía involucrarme y cambiar las cosas... y si no resultaba... tendría el consuelo de saber que había hecho algo para solucionarlo... sólo esperaba que fuera suficiente.

**----------------------------------------**

**Días después en casa de Serena.**

**--Mina... no encuentras que Serena está algo rara...--** Me preguntó Haruka con disimulo, mientras ésta iba a la cocina en busca de unos refrescos.

**--Puede ser. Esta invitación fue algo sorpresiva.** --Dije mirando a Serena que volvía.

**--¿Y cómo han estado?--** Preguntó sentándose frente a nosotras.

**--Bien.--** Dije.

Haruka bebió su refresco y luego de unos segundos dijo:

**--Cabeza de Bombón... ¿Qué estás planeando?** --Serena abrió grandemente los ojos y sonrió con nerviosismo.

**--Nada...--** Contestó.

Haruka miró su reloj y luego miró a través de la ventana hacia la calle.

**--Tengo que irme.--** Dijo poniéndose de pie.

**--Pero ¿por qué? Acabas de llegar... quédate un poco más...--** Dijo Serena parándose para evitar que Haruka se fuera.

**--Serena, sabes muy bien que no me gusta que me acorralen**... -- Dijo Haruka.

**--¿acorralen?--**Pregunté a mi vez, sin entender, mientras pasaba mi vista de Haruka a Serena, sin entender.

**--Pero Haruka...** --Dijo Serena.

**--Te agradezco el refresco.--** Dijo sonriendo antes de irse y dejarnos a Serena y a mí en el salón.

**--Serena ¿Qué sucedió?--** Pregunté.

**--Nada.--** Dijo Serena sentándose nuevamente en su lugar. Sus ojos parecían desilusionados.

**--¿acorralen?** --Repetí.-- **Entiendo. Invitaste a Michiru a venir, ¿verdad**?-- Pregunté, aunque ya estaba segura de la respuesta.

**--Sí. --**Dijo Serena sin mirarme.

**--Debías saber que Haruka es muy perceptiva y que no se dejaría caer en una trampa tan obvia.**

**--Lo sé, ahora. Pero creí que si se veían nuevamente...**

**--¿Podrían volver?... Las cosas del corazón no son tan simples, Serena. Y tú mejor que nadie debería saberlo.**

**--Michiru se retrasó**. --Dijo Serena viendo su reloj.

**--Michiru... es muy posible que también se haya dado cuenta del engaño y haya decidido no venir... además si vino, debió ver la motocicleta de Haruka en la entrada...**

**--No hago nada bien.**

**--Jajajajaa... --**Serena me miró con tristeza. No te entristezcas tan pronto. Fue el primer intento.

**--Todo se derrumbo. Ami ya se fue, Rei también. A Lita no la encuentro por ninguna parte. Setsuna y Hotaru viajaron nuevamente a Londres a visitar al señor Tomoe. Solo estás tú, Michiru y Haruka.**

**--Es verdad, no lo había pensado así. Pero te olvidas de Darién.**

**--Darién está de viaje de negocios. Volverá en algunos días más.--** Dijo Serena bajando los ojos.

**--Entiendo.**-- Dije mientras observaba mis manos juguetear inconcientemente con algo de mi cabello.

Las cosas estaban cambiando y Serena ya se había dado cuenta de la dura realidad. Si sólo pudiera decirle que las cosas estarán mejor. ¡Pero no! Yo no puedo mentirle descaradamente. Mi amistad me lo impedía. ¿Y por qué no tenía el valor, entonces, de decirle lo que yo pensaba de todo esto? ¿De lo qué tenía ganas de hacer? ¿Tendría la fuerza para decirle que también la dejaba y que probablemente nunca más nos veríamos de nuevo?

**--¿Mina?--** Escuché su voz llamándome.

**--¿Sí?**

**--Tú también te irás, ¿verdad?--** Me preguntó mirándome con sus ojos azules algo humedecidos. Era más sensible de lo que creía y había sabido leer en mí mis decisiones.

**--No.** --Respondí sorprendiéndome. ¿Por qué le decía que no? Cuando esa misma noche tenía pensado iniciar mi viaje.

Su rostro sonrió al escucharme. Traté de parecer tranquila y devolverle la sonrisa, pero un frío recorrió mi espalda. No estaba en mí, ser tan miserable.

**--Serena... yo...**

**--Lo sé... Despreocúpate... Yo siempre estaré aquí**. --Dijo perdiendo su mirada a través de la ventana en el jardín.

**--Perdóname.--** Dije levantándome de la silla y pasando por su lado, deteniéndome un momento para tocar su hombro con mi mano y sentir su mano sobre la mía**.-- Adiós.--** Dije soltando mi mano y echándome a caminar hacia la salida.

**--Adiós.--** Escuché que decía. Su voz se repitió todo el resto del día en mi cabeza.

_**-----------------------------------------**_

_**Serena**_

_"El destino no parece ser claro ahora. Nunca lo fue, me engañé pensando de que siempre seríamos las mismas y que no tendríamos que separarnos nunca. Pero soy una tonta. Una conformista y demasiado egoísta. Merecer buscar un lugar donde ser feliz... no soy lo suficiente fuerte para retenerlas a mi lado, ya no somos las chiquillas llenas de entusiasmo que no le temen al mañana..._

_Si solo pudiera olvidarme del vacío en que me dejaron. Sé que aún están hay para mí, pero extraño demasiado no verlas frente a mí sonriendo o peleando._

_Las palabras sabías de Rei, la dulce mirada de Ami, la risa en cantadora de Mina, la fuerza de Lita, la suavidad de Michiru, la seguridad de Haruka, el misterio de Setsuna y la ternura de Hotaru."_

_**------------------------------**_

_**Rei**_

_"No puedo decir que no las extraño, pero el mundo es demasiado bello para perdérmelo."_

_**-----------------------------**_

_**Ami**_

_"Cuando vuelva, dentro de algunos años, volveremos a ser las mismas? No lo sé. Pero sólo me basta pensar que yo sí lo seguiré siendo."_

_**-----------------------------**_

_**Setsuna**_

_"La madurez es difícil, princesa, más cuando tu mayor fortaleza es la de entregar amor a los demás."_

_**----------------------------**_

_**Hotaru**_

_" La oscuridad nos envuelve por un momento, pero siempre habrá luz... siempre la hay"_

_**-----------------------------**_

_**Lita**_

_"Estoy tan cerca, pero por alguna razón no quiero hablarte, aún debo pensar cosas... Luego iré a verte para reír nuevamente"_

_**-----------------------------**_

_**Michiru**_

_"La vida cambia muy bruscamente. De lo único que estoy segura, ahora, es de saber que aún mi corazón le pertenece..."_

_**------------------------------**_

_**Mina**_

_"Nuestros caminos no son los mismos, pero aún recuerdo sus voces y sus rostros. La amistad es para siempre. Yo no las olvido."_

_**------------------------------**_

_**Haruka**_

_" Las cosas han cambiado frente a tus serenos ojos, y sé que tu corazón sabrá soportarlo. Yo aún debo meditar cosas... Aunque mi corazón sigue latiendo y mis ojos sólo buscan a la misma persona de siempre..._

_No olvides nunca. SAILORS POR SIEMPRE."_

_**---------------------------------------- FIN**_

_**DarkCryonic**_

_**Agosto de 2005.  
(Actualización 26 de enero de 2008 y 14 de junio de 2009)**_


End file.
